Hogwart Reads Hope Potter
by Littleflamingwolf
Summary: Hope, Ron, and Hermione enter to the great hall to find out they'll be reading the life of Hope herself, but on the bright side at least classes are on hold during the reading. Though this follows the story of Harry Potter there will be some changes, so sit down and relax as you read about Hope potter along with the rest of the Wizards and witches. I own nothing, J.K rowing does
1. Reading my Life

A group of fifth years quickly headed to the Great hall. A short girl with short hair that was a mixture of black and auburn color that had a messy look to it. With a Scar like lightning clearly on her forehead. Along with a metal bar in her left ear, with eyes that held a kindness to them.

On her left was a girl with bushy brown hair that was tall compared to the other girl. On the right was a boy who was the tallest with red hair like fire with freckles sprinkled on with face and a long nose.

"What do you guys think Umbitch wants to talk to the school about during lunch?" Asked Hope as the trio head to the Great Hall.

"It's likely to be some kind of idiotic dece to make our lives harder." answered Hermione with Ron nodding along.

"Thats sounds about right but she could be trying to get rid of another teacher, probably Professor Mcgonagall since she stand up to her some, but it'll won't work with Dumbledore still here." stated Ron with a shrug

"No one can get rid of Professor Mcgonagall." Conformed Hope as she open the door to the Great Hall and the trio sat down at the gryffindor table next to Neville.

"Hey Neville what you think Umbitch is up to?" Asked Hope as she grabe a ham sandwich to eat.

"No idea but it might involve why he classes were canceled yesterday." The golden trio nodded in agreement as they grab food to eat. Hope smiled as she spotted two almost identical looking redheads and a black boy come in the hall.

"Hey Sweetheart you miss us? Asked Fred as he sat across from Hope with his brother and Lee joining him.

"Of course she did George it's us after all." Joked George as he sat down and winked at Hope.

"Good job George but Hope been helping us spot the difference and Fred spoke first right Hope? Aske Ron as he studied his brothers.

"You got it right Ron, you're getting better at it."

"Just don't tell everyone -"

"So we can still do our joke love." Fred finished.

"Wouldn't dream of it boys." Hope said

"Hem Hem" Cough Umbitch looked around to be sure to have getting everyone's attention before continuing.

"Yesterday morning seven books appeared on my desk, detailing the live of Hope potter point of view of her time at hogwarts. After a few spells that confirmed everything in it was true, I decide to have them all read in front of you all. Class shall be put on hold till we fished them all."

"You can't do that it's an invasion of Hope's privacy." Yelled Hermione and Ron as they stood up in rage with Hope trying to calm her and Ron down.

The Twins and Lee stood up swil and started to shut in colorful words at Umbridge. Neville and Ginny adding in a few choice words with them. Luna who sat at the Ravenclaw's table had a disappointed look on her face as she gazed at Umbridge.

Most of Gryffindor had glar and some yelled at Umbridge as will. Most of Ravenclaw, mins Luna, looked very interested in hearing about Hope's life.

The Hufflepuffs (My house for the Win!- Flame) looked turned between wanting to read the books and breaching Hope's trust but also learning what really happened to Cedric was really appealing.

Most of the Slytherin look positively excited about having Hope get what she deserved though at least a third seemed to think otherwise.

The teacher minus Snape and Umbridge look appleade at what was happening.

"Albus, you can't be allowing this to happen can you?" Asked Minerva Mcgonagall angrily.

"I'm afraid this is out of my hands how ever I will say when I was informed yesterday morning I was not at all happy but I did try and have some people come a land Ms. potter some support." Answered Dumbledore calmly with his eye lacking their usual twinkle.

The trio had different thoughts going through their heads. Hermione was afraid of the trouble she have when Snape finds out she light him on fire first year and the polyge portion and second. Ron felt bad for his best mate slash adopted sister having all her thought read out and everything she ever done. Thought Strangle Hope didn't have problem with it at all she was even happy since they'll find out about Sirius being innocent, Voldemort return and finally have something done about the Dursleys, thought hopefully Dudley will be fine since he came around.

Every one stopped and were pulled out of their thought when the doors to the Great hall were slammed open with Cornelius Fudge came with with a large grin with Percy following close behind receiving glares from the Weasleys. Following them was Amelia Bones, Who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"We just arrived Dolores." Spoke Fudge smugly.

"Will hello Minster." She spoke with a sickly sweet voice.

But Before anyone can speak another word the Doors once again opened. In strolled Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley. They were followed by Remus Lupin with Sirius in the form of a large black dog, and surprisingly Oliver Wood and Fleur Delacour.

"Hello, I got a letter from Dumbledore about reading something about Hope."Spoke Oliver when he notice the look we has getting as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I got one as will and had to bring my beloved pet dog since I just couldn't leave him a brought him along, that's all right Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Remus as he sat next to Tonks with Sirius run over to Hope and sat next to her on the ground.

"Of course is is Remus, I hope you don't mind that I invite some of Hope's friends due you? Once I heard what we were going to due I figure they could join I since they would be mentioned."

Umbridge looked like she slowed a lemon and was about to speak when Fudge spoke up. " Very well Albus now can we get on to the reading then?"

Or course Conilious," Spoke Dumbledore as he open the first book," I'll read first if you don't mind."

Dumbledore began to read.


	2. The Girl who Lived

" **The Girl who Lived"** read Dumbledore.

"Hmm now who could that be" asked Hope jokingly with a grin. The Hall was filled with laughter.

"Hem Hem"

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**

"Who are they? I've never heard of them" Asked a Slytherin first year.

"Oh they're my relatives that I live with saddly." Answered Hope with a sigh geting old looks from everyone but Ron and Hermione.

 **of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Your welcome."

"Yes no need to thanks us." spoke Fred with a laugh.

 **They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't old with such nonsense.**

"How on earth then can they be related to ourHope?"

"I agree with you there Gred, The world may never know.'

"Nope Fred spoke first you're George."

"Right you are as always." Most people in the hall were surpised that Hope can easily tell them apart.

 **Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Whats a Drill?" Asked Mr. Weasly

"It's tool that make a hole in the ground to gather mitrals use for building thing usually." Answered Hermione earning a thanks from other people wondering.

 **He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Sound lovely doesn't he?" Said Lavender with a disgusted look on her face.

 **Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde ad had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,**

"They'll just made for eachother aren't they?" Asked Parvati looking at Lavender, who nodded.

 **which came in very as spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"He become ok as he get older but is a spoiled bart as a kid." Said Hope get surprised looks from everyone and a glare from Snape.

"As if, you're the one who's spoiled if anything Potter." Thought Snape with a frown.

 **The Dursley had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"What is it? The Secret of immortality? If not I don't care." Draco spoke with bored drawl to his voice. Pansy laughed with high pitched screech.

 **They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's wrong with the Potter they are an all right bunch, will Hope is any way." Asked Hannah with confused look. The Gryffindors and all the students believed Hope shout out agreements, Remus, the Weasleys, the Staff mius Umbridge and Snape but surprisingly Flitch joined in with Sirius Barking.

 **Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they haven't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"I would never pretend I didn't have my sisters, I'll get hexed by Ginny and making Hope sad is like kicking a puppy." Ron said with a glare at the book.

Hope looked surprised "You really mean that I'm your sister?" She asked

"Of course, in all but blood and maybe legally in a few years." He looked at the Twins with a pointed look.

"You apart of this family no matter what Hope. Besides I've always wanted a non ginger one" Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile with Mr. Wesley nodding his head.

Ginny spoke up "I've always wanted an older sister." Hope couldn't help but smile largely.

 **because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

" James was a wonderful Husband to Lilly and a great father. He worked as little as he could as an Aurora so Lilly can Do her dream job as an Unspeakable and Spends time with Hope." Yelled Remus with Sirius nodding his head.

 **were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"I don't believe that's a word." Spoke Luna with a dreamly look on her face.

 **The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they never seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Hope is someone you would want your children to be friends with, I know Papa happy I am. She great Replitant from Wrackspurt." Said Luna as she gave Hope smile.

"They make your brain go fuzzy but are repulsed by positive thoughts right?" Asked Hope who looked interstanding getting surprised looks from most of Ravenclaw.

"Who cares what they are, they not real." Said a 6th year Ravenclaw.

"Will I do, saw Luna come set next to me and tell me about them, I'm sure Hermione would like to know more."

"Will they do sound interesting." Comment Hermione as Luna sat between her and Hope.

 **When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up to the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"That's sound bloody terrible, who would do that." Hollered Fred.

"Will apparently my uncle would Fred." Hope said with a grin, earning some laughs.

 **Mrs. Dursley gossiped happily away as she wrestled Dudley into his high chair.**

"Whats a terrible child, thank goodness Hope nothing like him." Mcgonagall whispered to Professor Flitwick who nodded his head.

 **None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Potter are your uncle and auntie blind or something?" Yelled Draco from the other side of the Hall.

"I gave up trying to figure them out ages ago Malfroy, so give up you'll just get a headache." Hope shouted back getting surprised look from Malfoy for not defending her family.

 **At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase and pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls."Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley**

"You're not supposed to encourage that kind of behavior. Do they want him to be bad?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

 **as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

 **It was at the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign something peculiar a cat reading a map.**

"That's you isn't it Mcgonagall?" Asked Hope with a smile, Mcgonagall didn't answered but gave her a rare smile.

 **For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realized what he had seen then he jerked his head to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he been thinking of? It just have been a trick of the light.**

"Of course it is." George said sarcastically

"There no way the Minne right Hope?" asked Fred who erned a glare from a certain teacher.

"Nope not a chance." Hope answered as people around them laughed.

 **Mr. Dursley blinked and started at the cat. It started back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road watch the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive. No** _ **looking**_ **at the sign; cat's couldn't read map** _ **or**_ **signs**

"I dare say this one can." Spoke Mcgonagle, the hall broke out with laughter

 **Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that say.**

 **But on the edge of town, drills were driven out f his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help but notices that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"But everyone wears cloaks all the time, it's not strange at all." Said Justin Finch- Fletchley.

"Maybe for Wizards but Muggles don't wear that type of clothing at all.

 **Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothings, the get up you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

"Honestly can't they be more obvious around the muggle?" Sighed Mcgonagall

"They just excited is all Professor." Spoke Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye,

 **Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt. These people were obviously colating for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic mvd on and a few minute later Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"He's got a one track mind doesn't he Hope?"asked Ron

"You got that right." Mumbled Hope.

 **Mr. Dursley always sat with his back facing the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the streets did; They pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them haven't seen owl even at nighttime.**

"How is that possible? How would they get mail?" asked a second year Ravenclaw.

"They are delivered by people." Answered Hermione.

"Oh, thanks."

 **Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Your uncle is really rude." Said Nevila

"Yeah kinda a prat." answered Hope.

"Hope!" Yelled Mrs. Weasly

"But he is!" Hope exclaimed

 **He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'll stretch his legs**

"Oh NO! The world is ending! Women and children first." Yelled Hope placing her hand on her head acting like she going to faint.

 **and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Nevermind we're fine." Stated Hope earning some laughs and high five from George and Fred.

 **He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angry he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collation tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

" **The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

" **\- Yes their daughter Hope-"**

 **Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Don't go getting our hopes up." Hope said with a grin, with Sirius barking as laughter. The Staff looked at each with confusion at why Hope want that.

 **Fear flooded him. He looked backed at the whispers as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it.**

 **He dashed back across the rod, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,**

"Whats a Telephone?" asked a first year hufflepuff.

"It's used for talk long distance, kinda like floo calling but they don't see each other faces." Remus explained.

"Thanks Mr. Lupin."

 **and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"Is it really?" asked Hope

"It is in the Wizarding world, you're the only one left." Remus said.

 **He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter named Hope. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Hope.**

"They don't even know your name? I may not know all of them but I know most of my family names." Ron said with a glare.

"They never really care." Hope said with shrug.

"They do know your name now right?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe? Dudley know it at least." Hope answered with people exation surprised looks.

 **He's never seen the girl. It might have been Holly. Or Heather.**

"Hmm Holly Potter, the girl who lived"

"Our girlfriend? Nah doesn't have the same ring to it huh Forg?"

"Have to agree with you there Greg."

 **There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; She alway got upset of the mention of her sister. He didn't blame her, if** _ **he'd**_ **had a sister like that…**

"There is not a thing wrong with my Mother!? Shouted Hope angrily.

 **but all the same, those people in cloaks.**

 **He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside.**

" **Sorry,"**

"He knows that word?" Hope said with genuine surprise. The staff look at each other nervously.

 **he grunted, as the tiny old man stumble and almost fell. It was a few second before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing violet cloak.**

"Are you alright Professor?" Asked Luna

"Not a scratch on me Ms Lovegood." Flitwick answered.

 **He didn't seem all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the country, his face split in a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!**

"Professor Flitwick!" shouted the Ravenclaw with grins. Thought the adult had sad looks on their face as does Hope after figuring out what the days was.

 **And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"You must have need magic for that professor or he was thinner back then." Hope said with surprise.

 **Mr. Dursley stood rooted on the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was.**

"You're a Muggle stupid." said Malfoy boredly, causing several Slytherin to laugh.

 **He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Say it isn't so Hope!" Asked Lee look faint.

"I'm sad to say it is Lee." Hope answered

Everyone laughed when Lee pretend to Faint.

 **As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one' it had the same marking around its eyes.**

" **Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

 **The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"I hate when she gaves me that look." Mumbled Remus.

"Same it always make you feel bad doesn't it."

"Here here." Said Fred.

Several people laughed at their antics.

 **Was this normal cat behavior? Mr Dursley woudered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"You should keep secret from your wife." Spoke Mrs. Weasley with Mr. Weasley looking nervous.

 **Now Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about ho Mrs. Next Door's problem with her daughter and how Dudley had learned new word ("Won't!").**

"You shouldn't be proud of him." Yelled Mrs. Weasley with several people nodding in agreement.

 **Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

" **And finally, bird-watcher everywhere have reaportd that the nation owl's have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise.**

"Isn't anyone being careful? We could be discovered" Sighed Mcgonagall.

 **Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping patterns." The newscaster allowed himself a grn. "Most mysterious. And now over to jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?**

"Terrible joke just terrible." Said Remus with Hope nodding in areement.

" **Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that. But it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting star! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early, It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

 **Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters . . .**

"Oh Merlin look a Potter." Ron said point at Hope in fake Shock.

"Oh yes I"m here to steal away your left shoes." Hope said rolling her eyes at Ron causing everyone to laugh.

 **Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"He fit right in with gryffindor won't he Hope?" Ron asked as Hope chocked on her apple juice.

" **Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

 **As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"There nothing wrong with Lily, she should be the one pretend not have a sister." Growled Remus with servile people agreeing. Snape glared at the book in rage.

" **No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

" **Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . ."**

" **So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"She not at all like Hope." Colin said to his younger brother Dennis .

" **Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with . . . you know . . . her crowd."**

Everyone looked offended at that.

"I didn't realize we were a crowd." spoke Hermione angrily.

"How dare that filthy muggle say such thing about us." Pansy screeched.

The Slytherins sneered at the book

 **Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, " their Daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

" **I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

" **What's Her name again? Holly, isn't it?"**

" **Hope. Nasty, strange name, if you ask me."**

"Back then it wasn't as common as today." Spoke Mcgonnal," But after You-know-who it became quite popular."

"Really? How strange. What?" Hope said confused by the look people gave her.

"Honestly Hope you just defeated the Dark lord, of course people would want to name their children after you." Hermione said shaking her head at Hope.

"Really?"

"YES!" shouted everyone.

" **Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

 **He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

"How long did you sit there Professor Mcgonagall?" Asked Nellia surprised she sat there so long.

"Will I did occasionally walk around the house but a few hours at a time." Several people look horrified at sitingt so long doing nothing.

 **It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"What were you waiting for Professor?" Asked Cho Chang.

"I'm sure you'll find out."

 **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do the boy who lived with the Potters? If it did . . . if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"There is nothing wrong with having magic." Dumbledore said calmly but with out his usual twinkle.

 **The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. . . .**

 **How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he wasn't." Hope muttered

Only Hermione and Ron heard causing them to glare at the book

 **Mr. Dursley might have been falling into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside showed no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinking on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"You have a lot of paction huh Professor." Said Hope.

"When you've been teaching as long as I have you'll need a lot of it."

 **A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

 **Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and twinkle behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Professor Dumbledore!" Shouted the Students.

 **This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"I realized I just choose to ignore it." He said calmly.

Many people laughed or snorted.

"I'd pay to see my Aunt and Uncle reaction if our neighbors saw them." Hope whisper causing Hermione and Ron to laugh.

 **He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

 **He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Hey Professor, where you get it?" Asked Ron

"I made it myself." He said with a smile.

"Wicked." Chimed the Trio

 **He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

"Oh so that's it name Sir?" Asked Hermione.

"No, it's called Deluminator.," replied Dumbledore

 **until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dum ble dore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

" **Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I called it," shouted Hope.

"We didn't doubt you for a second Hope." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

 **He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"That's not surprising," Mcgonagall thought sadly as she looked at Hope," They should have lived to see their daughter grow up."

" **How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

" **My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

The hall was filled with laughed, even the Slytherins laughed. But Umbrige and Fudge didn't seem to get the joke.

" **You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"No one asked you sit there all day long." Muttered Draco.

" **All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

 **Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily**

" **Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flo** c **ks of owls . . . shooting stars. . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"You can't blame them," said Sprout.

" **You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

" **I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

 **She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dum ble dore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really** _ **has**_ **gone, Dumbledore?"**

"Nah" The trio said together

"Lies," hissed Umbitch, " He-who-must-not-be-named is gone for good."

The trio just rolled their eyes.

" **It certainly seems so," said Dum ble dore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Asked Ron

" **A** _ **what**_ **?"**

"Oh ickle Ronnie thinks like Mcgonagall." Joked the twins earning a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

" **A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

" **No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who** _ **has**_ **gone —"**

" **My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:** _ **Voldemort.**_ "

Most of the student flinched minus DA along with Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore for Adults.

"Really? After all this time you still fear hi name? How can you be afraid of a name that sounds like Moldywarts seem stupid to me." Hope exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione laughed a Hope cause many people to look at them like their crazy.

 **Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

Hope ground when more people flinched and cowered away though less this time.

" **I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right,** _ **Voldemort**_ **, was frightened of."**

" **You flatter me," said Dum ble dore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"That's because you are a better person than him, profersure." Said Hope.

"Thanks but I think you should include yourself as will Ms. Potter." Said Dumbledore with a gentle smile.

" **Only because you're too — well —** _ **noble**_ **to use them."**

"Will guess I think like Mcgonagall as will Ron. Up top." Said Hope as she high fived him earning a small smile from said witch.

" **It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Os gross." Excallmend the student tho Hope was laughing at the twins.

 **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, " The owls are nothing next to the r** _ **umors**_ **that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Hope looked down at her empty plate. Ron and Hermione wrapped their arms and around her. Luna handed her a chocolate cookie.

 **It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"I wish it wasn't true." Whispered Hope but everyone heard

" **What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

The was silent, it never been to quit as it was now. Tears were running drown Hopes cheeks, dripping on to Sirius's head that laid in her lap. **The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're —** _ **dead**_ **."**

Remus made his way over and held Hope as she cried not making a single sound. Others were crying as will. Mcgonagall dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Hagrid was crying the loudest.

 **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

" **Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."**

"They were two of my favorite students." Mcgonagall said weakly.

Snape kept a blank look as he thought about Lily

 **Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said with voice filled with sorrow.**

 **Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. " That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' daughter, Hope. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Hope Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

Everyone looked at Hope with different expressions, such as awe or pity

" **It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Hope survive?"**

" **We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Dangit, I really wanted to know." Several people muttered.

Ron and Hermione looked at Hope as she told them after first year.

 **Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?**

" **Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

" **I've come to bring Hope to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"What!" People yelled along with a few swears.

"You the one you left Hope with them!" Yelled Hermione with such rage that everyone went silent.

"They are Hope only living blood relatives. There was no other choice." Dumbledore spoke as if that was the end to it, but Hermione and Ron continued to openly glare at him.

"They find out and I'll no longer stay there." Hope whisper to them but Remus and Sirius heard and exage worried looks.

" **You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Hope Potter come and live here!"**

"I'm sorry but I take Mcgonagall on this one Profuser." Growled Remus and Sirius barked in agreement.

" **It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Are you for real! You wrote them a damn letter! As if that could explaine everything!" Yelled Ron but Mrs Weasley didn't call him ot on his swearing.

" **A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Hope Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Hope — every child in our world will know her name!"**

"Unfortunately true." Sighed Hope.

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise. "No She just as arrogant as her father."

" **Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it? I understand your worries, but it's for the best."**

 **Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding hope underneath it.**

Mrs. Weasley looked unamused and ready to yell if it was true.

" **Hagrid's bringing her."**

" **You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?**

We trust Hagrid with our lives." Spoke the Trio at the same time before grinning at each other.

Hagrid beamed at the trio.

" **I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Who would have thought"

"Yes Fred, our baby brother thinks like Dumbledore." Joked the twins trying to ease tension.

A few people laughed.

" **I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

 **A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them**

Most of male student cheered along with some females but none as loud as Hope.

"Once your freed you have to teach me how to ride it." Hope whisper to Sirius who barked and wagged his tail.

 **If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"You were a very cute baby Hope." State Mcgonagall

Many people cooed much to Hope embarrassment.

" **Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

" **Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Sirius barked cause everyone in the Order to laugh but Snape causing some confused looks.

" **No problems, were there?"**

" **No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

More cooing cause Hope to go red in the face and hair.

 **Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a messy tuft of black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Hope rubbed at her forehead.

" **Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

" **Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

" **Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

" **Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"We didn't need to know that." Stated Malfoy loudly with loads of people nodding in agreement and a bark of laughter.

 **Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Hope in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house**

" **Could I — could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Hope and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

" **Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

" **S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Hope off ter live with Muggles —"**

" **Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Hope gently on the doorstep,**

"You left her outside!" Shouted all the females and glares from the men.

Hope's closes friends glared at the book as if it casted an unforgivable.

"You left a baby on the a doorstep in November! How could you! It was supposed to rain! There were Death Eater still about!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley in rage.

"Mrs. Weasley I can promise you she was protected." Dumbledore state

"You left my sister in a blanket! She was barely a year old at the least! She could have froze to death!" Yelled Ron with Hermione nodding along. Hope tryied to calm them down but didn't work.

"I may not like Potter but You can't leave a baby alone, they can easily die or be taken." Yelled Malfoy with a good portion of Slytherin yelling in agreement.

This went on for several minutes.

"Enough!" Sheriked Umbridge," be quiet so we can continue reading."

 **took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Hope's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

" **Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

" **Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

 **Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

" **I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**

 **Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the Bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

" **Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"She going to need it." Mumbled Ron causing people to look consuredent at Hope.

 **Unknown to him the tabby cat turned as if forgotten something important.**

"Professor what are you doing?" Asked Hope with a confused look matching several people including Dumbledore.

 **She turned human as she neared the baby and looked lovingly at the infant, as if she was her grandmother.**

"Professor, you know I really do consider you be my grandmother." Hope said with a gentle smile at Mcgonagall.

"I would be proud to have a granddaughter like you." Spoke Mcgonagall with a happy smile.

 **She cast a silent spell to keep her warm and for protection from the rain,**

"Count on Mcgonagall to have any sence of any kind." Neville said loudly earning some laughs

 **leaned and kissed over the lightning scar. The little girl had a small smile on her face.**

Everyone cooed again as Hope just sighed.

" **I hope your be safe, till I see you once again."She whisper as she stood up and changed back into a cat and slowly walk away at she was about to turn the corner she had once last look before leaving, not to see her again for many years to come.**

Everyone grew sad to hear she didn't see her again.

 **A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Hope Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special,**

"I'm not that special honestly." Said Hoope getting Glares from Ron and Hermione.

"You're just being modest, your very special." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yeah, Saint Hope, make us all look like sinner in comparison to her kindness." Agreed Ron with a grin.

 **not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles**

"She better not have dropped them on you," Said Luna dreamily.

 **nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley. . . . She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Hope Potter — the girl who lived!"**

"Will that's the end of the chapter who would like to read next?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I will Albus." Answered Mcgonagall as she took the book from him.

Everyone stared in silence wait for her to begin.

Hope petted Sirius, "Will they find out next chapter? Maybe I can Live with Sirius now." Hope wondered

Umbridge was fuming. "We've learned nothing to discredit her. We need something to prove she the liar she really is."


	3. The Vanishing Glass and a Sudden Surpris

**The Vanishing Glass** read Mcgonagall.

"Sounds like accidental of Hope's Accidental magic." Tonks grinned at Hope," this is going to be great."

"It could be or maybe it's something else." Hope teased.

 **Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Will I think that enough excitement for us don't you think so Fred?" exclaimed George.

"Of course not my dear brother, they're boring remember." explained Fred.

The gryffindors plus one Lovegood, a werewolf, and dog laughed at their antic.

 **The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

The Great Hall was filled with the roar of laughter,

"That sound just like him." laughed Hope.

— **but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,**

"That poor bike," Ron spoke sadly," The wheels will always be bent."

Hope nodded in agreement.

" You'll never truly know what it went through." Said Hermione mournfully.

They were quiet for three second befor burst out laughing and falling out of their set in laughter. Everyone snicker at their antics.

 **on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.**

Everyone look confused at that.

"Hope still there right?" Ased Cho Chang

"I think so." Answered Marietta Edgecombe

 **Yet Hope Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day**

"What dreadful way to wake up" thought Snape.

" **Up! Get up! Now!"**

 **Hope woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again**

" **Up!" she screeched. Hope heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.**

"You remember that, Love?" Asked Fred

"Yeah, I remember loads of things, can't say it usefull, but I remember it." Answered Hope with a shrug.

 **Her aunt was back outside the door.**

" **Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Will give her minute." Yelled Latisha Randle.

" **Nearly," said Hope.**

" **Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"They. Made. You. Cook!" Asked Mrs. Weasley in a deadly calm voice." When did it start."

"Not sure really, not long after I turned six I think, didn't really mind it since I enjoy cooking but I like baking more." Hope said racking her brain for an exact date. "Sometime around fall I think."

 **Hope groaned.**

" **What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.**

" **Nothing, nothing . . ."**

"Hope didn't say anything." said George.

 **Dudley's birthday — how could she have forgotten? Hope got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them**

"I really hate spider," Ron said with a shudder. "I wish your first bedroom didn't have them."

"Thanks Ron I appreciate the concern." Hope said patting Ron on the shoulder and waited for everyone to blow up.

 **put them on. Hope was used to spiders,**

"Why would someone be use to spiders?" Asked Colin.

 **because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.**

The Great Hall was silence, you could drop pen and hear it.

Hope looked at her goblet of apple juice ignoring all the look she was getting.

Fudge look flabbergasted.

Umbitch was hiding a smile "At least the lying brat get what she deserved." She thought happily.

The silence was broken when Sirius start barking and lunging at Dumbledore but was stopped by Remus, who look just as angry and tempted to let go, with help of an equally as angry Tonks.

Snape turn pale as he thought of his childhood before reminding himself how arrogant and foolish Hope was like her father.

As if that cause the gate of hell open ¾ of the of the school were yelling the other glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

"You said she be safe! I told she souldn't lived there but no! I should have taken her away when I had the chance!" Mcgonagall shreachted at Dumbledore, look down right murdieses.

"Oh Hope why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you." Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"SHE DID!" Yelled Ron shocking everyone.

"What?" Asked Fred and George with looks of horror and sadness at Hope.

"Before Hogwarts She tried three times but the first two time the teacher just ignored her, and didn't listen. Finally when she was seven a teacher told them what she said even when she begged them not to for fear of what they would do if they found out. They beat her and starved her when they found out.

So she stopped trying, when me and Hermione found out we beggered her all of first to tell, we were so sure someone would do something. Who wouldn't believe her, surely someone would. Finally she told Dumbledore and he didn't believe her. At the end of first year she tried onces more and he DIDN'T BELIEVE HER!" Ron's glare was only on Dumbledore who visibly paled and seem to age years.

"So me and Hermione did what we could smuggle some potions, from Snape, that could help her and filled her pockets to the brim with food and potions and gave her as much love that she deserved. And at the beginning of the next year looked and care and told she was worth something when she thought she wasn't because of those muggles, they made think she was worth anything. We look at her body as saw you could count her ribs! So don't you DARE SAY WE DID TRY. WE TRIED! WE TRIED AT THE END OF EVERY YEAR! But you didn't believe her did you professor?

Did you know her uncle carved into her skin that she was a freaks don't belong. She was so broken that year so unsure of herself because of you all. The only people who didn't know but tried so hard to help were my Twin Brothers, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. So don't you dare say she didn't try" Spoke Ron occasionally raising his voice in pure rage but was mostly scarily calm like a predator wait for the moment to strike with his piercing glare.

Hermione glared at everyone as she wrapped her arms around Hope, waiting for some to say lies to strike them down where they stood.

"Oh pup, please tell me it isn't so, not you." Spoke Sirius as he changed from everyone was to shocked to do anything. Hope shook her head.

Hope slowly got up and rolled down the sleeve of her robs and left her arms to show everyone. Mrs. Weasley was crying even louder as did others join in as they read the jagged scar craved in her arm.

FREAKS DON'T BELONG

Sirius broke down and tears and wrapped his arms around Hope. Hermione and Ron let them have a moment and Glared at Dumbledore.

"I failed you pup, I'm so sorry. I should have taken you with at the end of third year. I fail you and your parents." Sirius sobbed into Hope's hair,

"No I did Sirius, you were in Azkaban, wrongfully convicted of something Peter did at least I was free, I could have had her leave with me during the full moon stay with the Weasleys." Said Remus mournfully as he walked over and easily wrapped them in his arms.

Tears were in everyone eye before it was broken with a shout.

"Quickly arrest him, it's Sirius Black." Fudge Yelled but no one moved a muscle, everyone was to confused to understand what was happening to move.

" Now Fudge it seem like we don't have all the facts." Spoke Amelia Bone studying Sirius and Hope.

"You never gave him a trail." Said Hope finley spoke. "I have proof of memories that Peter pettigrew still alive and I'm sure Sirius doesn't have a problem with talking under veritaserum."

"Minster why don't we wait till after dinner to sort everything out? He might not be guilty after all." Asked Amelia Bone.

"Will, I suppose we could, but if he's guilty he will receive the Dementor's kiss." Fudge said looking at the golden trio.

Sirius sat down next to Hope with Remus joining her other side and Tonk sitting next to Remus and Ron.

 **When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"I still don't know why he asked for that, he didn't like to exercises back then." Hope said with a confused expression.

 **Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Hope,**

"Now hope there no need to repeat yourself, everyone heard you the first time." Joked Sirius, earning a glare from Hope and some surprised look from others.

 **as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"He better not mean you," started Fred

"Or else," finished George

 **Dudley's favorite punching bag was Hope,**

"My dear brother you like to have some revenge?" Fred asked with a wicked grin

"For our Hope? Will count me in." Answered George.

 **but he couldn't often catch her. Hope didn't look it, but she was very fast.**

"It's true, me and Hermione been chasing after her for years." Ron said nodding his head.

"I've never thought having friend would involve so much running around, I bet I would do great in track now." Joked Hermione earn some strange looks.

"It's a muggle sport where you see who runes the fastest and get a medal." Hope answered before Neville had the chance to ask.

 **Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard,**

The book received so many glares, Hope was a surprised it didn't burst into flames.

 **but Hope had always been small and skinny for her age.**

"Your mother was the same at your age, luckily she got a growth sport in our 6th year." Spoke Remus with a small smile.

"Really? What about Dad?" Asked Hope

"He was on the tall side but no more than six feet and three inches. It gave Lily a reason to wear heels more often, after they started to date." Siries answered messing up Hope's hair, getting a punch in the arm in return. Everyone looked surprised at the interaction of Sirius Black and Hope was. More people started to wonder if he is innocent.

 **She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's,**

"Man was I happy when you guys got me some new clothes. Thanks again." Hope said with a happy smile.

"Will we got some present to catch you up on, plus leather jacket are awesome." Sirius said with pride.

"Don't forget the cardigans, they very warm and quiet comfortable, much better than leather jackets." Argued Remus.

"I think they're both great, nice and warm. But we can't forget the Weasley Sweaters, there the best." Hope pointed out, looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"I think that's we can agree on that my dear friend." Sirius said with a grin earning a nodd from Remus.

 **and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was.**

"Not that hard when she so small." Spoke up Ron earning a slap in the back head from Hope.

"I'm the perfect size for hugs Ron," said Hope with a glare

 **Hope had a thin face, knobbly knees, messy long black hair, and bright green eyes.**

Hope's appearance changed to match the long black hair would have back then.

"Still as beautiful as when we meet." Stated Fred

"Of course she is, she Hope." George said nodding his head

Hope couldn't help but flush red.

 **She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape**

"Why's that?" Asked Susan Bones

 **because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose.**

"Oh," spoke Susan.

"Remind me to come up with a few pranks for him." Sirius told Remus, who just rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

 **The only thing Hope liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"I had no idea what caused me to get it. So I take it back, I would trade it for Mom and Dad in a heartbeat." Hope stated before anyone could comment, but got some pitying looks.

 **She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**

" **In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"No she didn't, James was a great driver." Growled Sirius

"AS was Lilly" Said Remus angrily, Tonks grabs his hand and gave him an encouraging smile/

" **And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"So you're the reason we had to help Hope get use to asking for things along with questions and not be afraid of being punished." Growled Hermione, causing people to move away from her.

"Took us all first year for her just to ask us and the end of second years for every one else. " spoke Ron glaring at the book.

 **Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Hope was turning over the bacon.**

" **Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

 **About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Hope needed a haircut. Hope must have had more haircuts than the rest of the kids in hs class put together, but it made no difference,**

"It was the same for James, took a lot of work to get is some what neat for their wedding." Sirius told Hope with a smile.

 **her hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

"Perfect description of your and James hair." Mused Remus.

 **Hope didn't mind her hair since she thought her messy hair was from her father, since Aunt Petunia didn't have messy hair.**

"Nice job at figuring it out Hope." Said Remus with a smile.

 **Hope was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"Isn't he just drop dead gorgeous?" Lee asked causing everyone to burst out laughing.

 **Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Hope often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Nice one Hope." Said Fred

 **Hope put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

" **Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. " That's two less than last year."**

"What! That's way too much presents! I only get a few a year." Said Draco getting some looks.

"Don't really want anything too?" Asked Hope getting some looks.

"No need for anything really, I have everything I want." Said Draco giving Hope a surprised look.

" **Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"Your encouraging this? How could you call your selves parents?" Said Mrs. Weasley angrily.

" **All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Hope, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Since she won't be aloud to get more food.**

"Dobby!" Called Ron

A loud Pop sounded before appearing Dobby in a Grey outfit with the Potter crest. He wore a large hat that almost covered his eye and colorful socks.

"Yes Mister Weezy?"Asked Dobby happily.

"Could you get Hope a sandwich?" Asked Ron

"And some strawberries, she loves those." Commented George earning surprised looks.

"Certainly Sir." Said Dobby before popping out.

A minutes later Dobby appeared and gave Hope a plate filled with strawberries and several sandwiches.

"Thanks a lot Dobby, you want to join us in the reading.?" Asked Hope as she sat the pat in front of her.

"Dobby is busy kind lady, but he'll might join later." Dobby said excitedly before bowing low, almost losing his hat, then disappeared.

Pureblood gave Hope shocked and surprised looks.

"What?" asked Hope as she noticed but no one said a word

 **Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?"**

"Honestly that's a waste of money, he need to learn to appreciate what he has." Comment Malfoy earning even more looks.

 **Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ."**

"Is he really that stupid?" yelled Padma Patil

"He gets better." Answered Hope.

" **Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

" **Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

 **Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

" **Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"Don't encourage that kind of beheather, honestly it's a miracle Hope turn out the way she did." Yelled Mrs. Weasly.

" _Yes argonate just like her father."_ thought Snape with a sneer.

 **At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Hope and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

"Whats are a VCR" Asked a first year Slytherin boy

"It's a muggle thing, you won't be able to use since your magic might change it unless you ward it properly." Answered Hope giving him a gentle smile, earning some surprised looks.

 **He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

" **Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Hope's direction.**

"You could at least address her properly, Bitch." Spoke Hermine earning shocked looks.

"Hermione!" Yelled McGonagall.

"Calling it as it is Professor." Answered Hermione glaring at the Book.

"Yes, but do mind your language. You may insult her but there are children." Spoke McGonagall earning even more shocked looks.

 **Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Hope's heart gave a leap.**

"Why's that exciting?" Asked Sirius.

"Wait and see." Hope said.

 **Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies.**

"I know what we're going to do next summer." Sirius said with a grin.

 **Every year, Hope was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a strange old lady who lived two streets away. Hope didn't like it there,**

"Hope!" Scolded Mrs. Weasley

 **but Mrs. Figg was nice.**

"Will a least you said she was kind." Say Mrs Weasley.

 **The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. Tho, Hope did like playing with her cats, they were very nice.**

"Of course you did, you like Hagrid when it comes to animals." Ron said rolling his eyes, but winced when Hope punched him.

" **Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Hope as though she'd planned this.**

"Hope feels guilty, about being rude to Malfoy, I highly doubt she would actually plan on hurting Mrs. Figg." Hermione said her eyes, earning look of surprise from everyone.

"Really?" Asked Malfoy

"Yes, honestly Hope make us all look bad, she a saint she is." Answered Ron.

"No I don't."

"Don't try to deny it, it's true." said Hermione

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Said Ron and Hermione

"No"

"Yes"

It went back and forth for ten minutes.

"Stop it you're acting like children." Yelled Sirius.

"Are you talking about yourself again, yes your the best godfather ever and super childish we know." Sassed Hope.

"Will at least I'm fabulous, unlike a certain someone who must not be named." Sirius sassed back.

"Agreed Voldemort is very ugly, honestly I'd rather look a a basilis instead." Joked Hope but people trembled and flinch at the name.

 **Hope knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy**

"Hope." Scolded Mrs. Weasley

 **when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. But Mrs. Figg was very kind to her so she tried to feel as sorry as she could.**

"A saint we tell you." Shouted Ron.

Professor Mcgonagall continued reading before a fight broke out.

" **We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"Isn't she the one you-"

"Yes." Hope interrupted George, earning some looks.

"Third books."

" **Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the freak."**

"Hope is no way a Freak, if anything you are." Yelled Fred.

"Hope is a wonderful person, anyone else who said other wise is lying." Yelled George.

 **The Dursleys often spoke about Hope like this, as though she wasn't there — or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"As if, Hope looks gorgeous." Yelled George

"Don't forget smart to." Fred remind George loudly.

" **What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

" **On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

" **You could just leave me here," Hope put in hopefully**

"And the name puns begin." Said Ron sadly.

"YES! Names puns are the best it's one reason I suggested your name." Sirues joked

" Really?" asked Hope

"Of course, James joked naming you 'actually proof I had sex with Lily'. I couldn't allow someone such a name." Said Sirius causing the Hall be filled with laughter.

 **(she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Oh how Hopeful I was." Joked Hope earning groans from the hall, and a laugh from Sirius.

 **Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

" _She always looked like that."_ thought Snape

" **And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

" **I won't blow up the house," said Hope, but they weren't listening.**

" **I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, ". . . and leave her in the car. . . ."**

"She not a dog, beside if it was hot she could have a heat stroke." Yelled Hermione.

" **That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone. . . ."**

"Of course worry abou the car, it's so much more import than a life." Ron said scracatily with rage dripping from his words.

 **Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"I'm so happy he's gotten better," Hop sighed with relief.

" **Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

" **I . . . don't . . . want . . . her . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Hope a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Hope I'm so glad you're nothing like that." Spoke Katie bell with a sigh or relief.

 **Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"If they're your real friends they wouldn't care if they saw you cry." Said Hope smiling brightly at her friends.

"I quite agree," said Luna as she looking like she daydreaming.

 **Half an hour later, Hope, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life.**

"Will I know that France had a nice wizard zoo, Large place plenty of Room for the animals. What do you think Moony?" asked Sirius.

"I can't help but agree." Answered Remus

"Really? Can we go?" Asked Hope looking shocked.

"Of course, it can be a family outing this summer." answered Remus getting a hug from Hope.

"Thank you, I can't wait!" Hope cheered.

 **Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Hope aside.**

" **I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Hope's, "I'm warning you now, girl — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

" His threat are empty, they never left me in that long." Said Hope as Hermione sweared under her breath.

" Yes but they have left you in there for long period of time. Fred and George, I trust your'll come up with some far punishment for them?" Asked Hermione with a nasty grin earn shoocket look from everyone.

"Asking for a prank from Hermione. It would be our dearest Pleasure." Answered George with a large grin

"We wouldn't mind some ideas from the rest of you." Said Fred loudly as He started writing on some parchment.

All of The DA group join the Gryffindor table and versies people from grade four down in the other house joined in and even a large group of Slytherins.

"Hope is always kinds to us, she help with our homework, she gave us tip on how to get around first day, She taught me some spells for bullies." Spoke the slytherins each says versies reason as they joined in.

"Write it down and after the reading give it to Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, or me please." Yelled Remus since the Gryffindor table was crowded, even one sat back down at their table.

A large happy smile was on Hope face along with tears.

" I never knew you guys cared so much." Said hope as she wiped the tears away.

" **I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly . . ."**

 **The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.**

"Of course not it's your accidental magic, you have no control." yelled a seventh year Ravenclaw.

 **Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Hope coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

"I like having short hair but not that short." said Hope with a shutter.

 **Dudley had laughed himself silly at Hope, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"Ah, early signings you were a metamorphmagus." Said Tonk grinning change her hair purple with Hope changing to match and grinned back.

" All so the Potter gene, you can never get the hair looking nice and neat." Said Reus with a nod from Sirius.

 **She had been given a week in her cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

Hope changed her hair back to her usual Black with streaks of auburn, with a grin.

"Will Hopefully I know now." Hope joked earning some laugh from the Fed, George, and Sirius, but groans from everyone else.

"Good god there two of them." Remus sighed dramatically.

 **Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

Lavender and Parvati had horrified looks on their faces.

"It was Hideous, worst then Ron dress robes before we fixed them." Joked Hope earning some laughs.

 **The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Hope. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash, and to her great relief, Hope wasn't punished.**

"Honestly Muggles are so stupid." Mumble Malfoy.

 **On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

The teacher mius Umbitch look very surprised.

"You apparated?" exclaimed from several students

"That or flew, not sure which." answered Hope

"Either way that very powerful magic." Said Mcgonagall with a proud smile.

 **Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Hope's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.**

"Gave me quite a shock all honestly, almost fell off." Said Hope with a laugh, remembering it.

 **The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Hope's headmistress telling them Hope had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Hope supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump.**

 **One thing that Hope has kept to herself is somehow she can change her appearance.**

"Your a Metamorphmagus ,Hope." Said Ron earning a shove from Hope.

"Yes I know this now, back then I didn't know about magic." Said Hope

 **She notice how she was able to change her hair color when she imagine what her parents looked like.**

Many people sent sad look when they remembered she didn't have pictures.

"I know what they look like now, thanks again for the photos Hagrid." Said Hope with a large smile.

"Was nothing" Said Hagrid

 **It gave her quite a shock when she saw her face in a mirror. Luckily it was when she was in the bathroom at night when the Dursley were asleep. Hope normally practice at night in the bathroom when no ones awake.**

"It's how I got so good at it, I made the ugliest face for fun." Said Hope with a small smile.

 **She didn't dare let Dursley's to find out in fear of what they'll do to her.**

"How dare they, harming a child for having a gift." Yelled Mrs. Weasley in rage.

Several student yelled some very choice words at the book.

 **But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"You just had to go a jinx it." Sighed Ron

"Hey! I was almost elven," Argued Hope.

 **It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

The book received even more glares.

 **While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Hope, the council, Hope, the bank, and Hope were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Hmm seems he and Snape are quite similar." Said Fred

"I agree they both seem to complain about Hope an awful lot." Said George nodding his head.

"Really? I know he hate me, but complain about me? Seems unlikely." Said Hope with a shrugged.

"Will your not in our potion class. All he does in complain on how will you do." Signed Fred," I love hearing about how great you are, but that man need a hobby.

 **This is morning, it was motorcycles.**

" **. . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

" **I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Hope, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"I'm an idiot." sighed Hope.

 **Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Hope, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"They do, I own one." Sirius Yelled before looking at hagrid." Could I get my back? It would be amazing to ride it again."

"Corse, I have's in me house. Yer can ge' it later." Spoke Hagrid

 **Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

" **I know they don't," said Hope. "It was only a dream."**

"It wasn't," Said Ron

 **But she wished she had stopped herself from thinking out loud. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.**

"Maybe we should watch some," suggest Lee.

 **It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Hope what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"It was really good." Hope said with a smile.

"We should have some ice cream after this." Suggest Ron.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Hermione.

 **It wasn't bad, either, Hope thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

Laughter filled the hall.

"That was really funny,"said Hannah.

 **Hope had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was  
careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her. **

"He much better in my second year honest." stated Hope as she noticed the angry looks.

 **They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Hope was allowed to finish the first**

"We should eat some ice cream later, you must try mint chocolate chip." Said Hermione.

 **Hope felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Bloody Hell" Said Hermione and Ron.

 **After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.**

"Wicked." Spoke George and Fred.

 **Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

 **Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

" **Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"Stupid Muggles." Spoke Draco with a sneer. The rest of the Slytherin seemed to agree.

" **Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"Leave it alone, he's tired." Said Hope.

" **This is is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

 **Hope moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.**

"That sounds terrible, who does that to animas." Yelled Charlie.

 **It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.**

"Only Hope would compare herself to a snake" Spoke Fred with a smile.

 **The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Hope's.**

 **It winked.**

"Its has to have some kind of magic. Snake don't have eyelids so they can't blink." Explained Hermione.

 **Hope stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Really Hope," teased Ron," you won't shocked?"

"I wasn't even eleven, give me a break." Complained Hope.

 **The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Hope a look that said quite plainly:**

" **I get that all the time."**

" **I know," Hope murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."**

"You're a parselmouth." Yelled a couple of third,second, and first years.

"So? There nothing wrong with it, she can just understand snakes." Yelled George.

 **The snake nodded vigorously.**

" **Where do you come from, anyway?" Hope asked.**

 **The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Hope peered at it.**

 **Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

" **Was it nice there?"**

"Only Hope would talk to a snake about Brazil." Sighe Hermione.

 **The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Hope read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

 **As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Hope made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

 **Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"Hmm maybe we can turn him into a penguin?" Asked Fred with a wicked grin

"Sounds too good to pass up." Answered George.

" **Out of the way, you," he said, punching Hope in the ribs.**

"Hey!" shouted Ron angrily.

The book received many glares

 **Caught by surprise, Hope fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"I was fine Ron, just a small bruise nothing more." Said Hope trying to calm Ron down.

 **What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"Oh, What did you do?" Asked Colin, looking excited.

"Calm down, you're about to find out." Laughed Hope.

 **Hope sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Nicely down Hope." Sirius said with a smile.

Everyone look shocked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Said Hermione with a smirk

"Cause, Hope is our Impossible Girl Hermione." Committed Ron with a knowing grin earning confused looks

 **The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"They over reacting, he not even pociones." Sighed Hope.

 **As the snake slid swiftly past her, Hope could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . thanksss, amigo."**

"That snake has some great manners, Some people could stand to learn some." Hermione said loudly look at Umbridge.

 **The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"I'm not surprised, stuff like that doesn't really happen to muggles. Does it?" Asked Ron

"Not really no." Answered hermione.

" **But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"I really feel bad for the guy." Said George earning shocked looks.

"Yeah, he must be so confused." Commented Fred.

"Don't get any ideas or else." warned Hope.

 **The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Hope had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,**

"I will admit everyone look quite silly screaming and running around." SAid Hope sheepishly

"Hope." Said Mrs. Weasley but a smile tugged on her lips.

 **but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"You reality to some of the dumbest muggles Hope." Snerrred Draco

"Will Dudley wasn't all that bright as a child, so I'll give you that one." Said Hope with a shrug.

Everyone lo shocked at the civile conversation.

 **But worst of all, for Hope at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Hope was talking to it, weren't you, Hope?"**

"Oh you idiot." Yelled George.

"Leave Hope out of it." Yelled Fred, voice filled with worry.

 **Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Hope. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals,"**

"NO MEALS!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley in a rage.

Everyone was glaring at the hair turned red as she glared at Dumbledore. Even the most of the Slytherin were angry.

Fred and George looked like they were going to punch someone

 **before he backhanded her**

"HOW DARE HE!" Yelled Mcgonagall in a rage.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER WIT THEM? YOU SHOULD HAD GIVEN HER TO ME, TO RAISE!" Yelled Mcgonagall at Dumbledore

"I never thought they would harm her." Spoke Dumbledore with a sad look on his face.

 **and collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"He should be drinking when he angry, he might lash out." Spoke Sirues looking pale, voice felle with worry.

"He never beat me Sirues, only a backhanded me, the worst was when he carved my skin, but never a beating." Hope said trying to calm down Sirius and Remus.

 **Aunt Petunia gave Hope a concerned glance before getting back to Vernon.**

"So she does know this is wrong. BUT why on earth isn't she doing anything." Yelled Ron.

 **Hope lay in her dark cupboard much later wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food and some ice for her bruising cheek.**

"No child should ever have to do that." Comment Snape earning surprised looks.

"I could take it, they could have been much worse, so much worst." Spoke Hope with a fearful gaze.

 **She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash.**

"As if they would. JAmes and lily were great drivers, they put many safety charms on it once they learned Lily was pregnant." Sirius said with a small smile.

 **She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead.**

"You remember that?" asked Luna with her dreamly look gone.

"Yes… I remember more now due to the dementors." Hope said softly .

 **This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"I have loads now." Spoke Hope smiling brightly at Hagrid.

 **When she had been younger, Hope had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened**

"I shouldn't have gone after Peter, then you would have never gone through this." Spoke Sirius voice filled with guilt.

"You couldn't have know, beside if someone I trust did that to Ron or Hermione, I would probably do the same." State Hope as she looked at her friends

"Same." Answered Ron and Hermione at the same same time.

 **;the Dursleys were her only family.**

"I have loads now." Spoke hope when she noticed sad and looks of pity. People started to look confused. "I mean my first time on the train, I earned a brother then halloween a sister, my family just wouldn't stop graining more family members as the years when bye. Now I got people who like my dad and my mum, I've gotten sister and brothers, and two amazing Boyfriends." Hope smile grew and grew as she spoke.

"You know Hope, I've always want a one that wasn't a ginger." Joked Mr. Weasley as she smiled.

 **Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be bothered by Wizards" Questioned Hermione.

"She could but they wouldn't be able to really tell where they saw here and only those with no ill intent would be able to met her." Answered Dumbledore.

 **After asking Hope furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Hope tried to get a closer look.**

"I would find that really annoying." Committed Tonks, several people nodded in agreement.

 **At school, Hope had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Hope Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"I would." Spoke Ron

"Same, in fact I'll might punch them, see how they like it." mumbled Hermione angryly.

"Of course I would, you're my girlfriend." Said George with a smile.

"Don't forget me Georgy." Fred said.

Many people said the world as will. Hope could help but smile largely at everyone.

"Your parents would do the same for us." Lupin told Hope as he missed up her hair. As she opened her mouth to speak a Flash of light blind the Great hall in the front of the staff table. As the light dimmed you could see a man with black messy hair putting up his glass. The auburn hair women next to him as looking around the hall as if looking for someone before they landed on Hope. Look of recognition appeared on Hope's face but a look of confused appeared as will. The hall was silent, not any sound but that of breathing could be heard. Slowly Hope stood up and slowly walked to them before turning into a run as she was closing in. She leaped at the Two adult and Arms wrapped around each other as they fell to the floor.

"MOM! DAD!" She cried as fell.

"Oh Hope!"

"My little Hope." Cried her PArents as th moved to look at her.


End file.
